


highschool changes everything (bughead)

by tomhollandsdarling_1328



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea Friendship, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz Friendship, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Multi, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandsdarling_1328/pseuds/tomhollandsdarling_1328
Summary: in wich southside high gets shut down and jughead meets a certain blonde beauty.alot of jealous Jug and jealous Betty.there will be Choni, Veronica and Sweet Pea and reggie love triangle and  alot of friendships!this takes place in highschool and all the normal places!





	1. shutting down southside high

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know i still do the other story (klaroline) but i got this idea for this story and i couldnt let the idea go so here is the story (more notes at the end!)
> 
> PLZ leave comments for things that i can do better......

Betty pov

RING RING

Damn just one more minute!  
man i really feel like crap, i have that alot latley.  
today al the southside high students will go to our school because southside high got shut last week.  
i have always hated mondays, but today will be the worst of all.

i tried to stand up but my feet werent working (my alarm is on the other side of the room so have to walk all the way there)   
UGH shut up! i yelled at my radio  
okay betts you really are weird....... i thought to myself  
okay what are we going to wear today? pink like always? yeah that will do just fine.  
i pulled out a pink top with classic betty pants.  
i made a ponytail in my hair and putted on some pink lipgloss.  
slowly i walked down the stairs where i found my mom sitting on the table, eating some pancakes.

Elizabeth! you are awake! i have some blueberry pancakes for you.  
Thanks mom, but i will just take some cereal. i said, hoping it would sound nice.  
Thats also alright darling. have you slept well? alice asked hoping her daughter answer and they could start a proper conversation.  
Uhm... yeah fine thanks, you? i asked really not in the mood for an conversation.  
I have slept great, thank you. and are you nervous about today? my mom asked me  
no i am not nervous, why would i be they are just teenagers, and you were one of them they will not harm me. i said hoping my mom would drop it after i brought up that she whas a serpent before.  
ELIZABETH! havent i told you not to bring that up ever again! for a moment i tought i saw pain in her eyes but as i saw it, it whas gone.  
Im sorry mom, i'll just grab an apple, i am going to school to study for a test with Veronica and Kevin! bye love you!  
I love you to! i heard my mom yell before i walked outside and went to school.

 

at school

 

I walked in the school when i bumbed into Cheryl and her puppets.  
Sweet cousin! now tell me what do you think about it? she asked smiling bright at me  
Think about what? what the hell is she talking about?  
That southside scum will come to this school? she asked with alot hate in her voice


	2. shutting down southsidehigh pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well here is part 2 (like i promised :D) in this chapter Bughead and Choni will meet! enyoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey here is the 2th part! lyy :) more notes at the end!

Betty's pov

Seriously Cheryl, what have those students done to you? you haven't even met them and you are already making this school a hell for them!  
i know, i am also not happy about it, but my mom whas a serpent so i have to defent him!

Excuse me? Betty? how can you not hate them? they will ruin or school! cheryl stated 

What do you mean? they will ruin the school? you and your'e little puppets are the ones who are ruining the school! i yelled back at her

i know that whas way to hars but i couldnt stop it from coming out of my mouth

Cheryl, i didint mean that... i tried

no no its okay, now i know how you really feel about me. she said calm, but i could see she whas hurt

she just turned around and walked away

i know i whas wrong and i didint mean to, but this is the part i hate about myself, the mean side!  
i decided there whas nothing left for me here so i went to the place where in 15 minutes the southsiders will walk in.

15 mins later

I turned around only to see 50 students walking in.  
there where 4 students walking ahead of the rest,  
a tall, raven haired boy, a short girl with pink/brown hair, another boy with raven/brown hair and one of the hottest boys ive ever seen.  
a boy with a beanie, raven haired, blue eyes and kinda tall.  
they walked up to us and introduces themselves.

the girl spoke first: hi my name is Toni Topaz, nice to meet ya'll!   
she seemed nice.  
the tall, boy (not tallboy) spoke up: hey whats upp? i am sweet pea! he seemed nice but also a bit intimidating..  
the shorter boy next to him spoke right after him: hey i am fogarty, but you can call me Fangs! he seemed very nice, and very gay.  
Then the hot boy began talking: hi everyone my name is forsythe pendleton III.

how?! i said a bit to loud

the boy stared at me and smirked: you can call me Jughead. what is youre name blondie?  
wow he has some currage calling me blondie.

Betty Cooper, VERY nice to meet you!

i saw how his facial expression changed  
Cooper? as in Alice Cooper?  
wow he knows my mom?  
uhm.... yeah she is my mother, how do you know her?

well she kinda is a legend at the serpents! he said

oh, well i didint know that..... now okay! to everyone here, my name is Betty and if you have any questions just ask.  
we want that all of you find a place here, so i encourage you all to join an activity outside of school.  
we real... i started to say but i got cutt of by an not so happy looking Cheryl.

Move away, Nancy Drew. we dont allow this southside scum to come here!

before i could response i heard Toni say:

Why dont you come up and say that to my face, Barbie doll

happly queen of the buskers! she reacted

guys stop! i heard Veronica yell from the other side of the room

No, but thanks for asking! i heard Sweet pea call to her

Hey why dont you leave my girlfriend alone! i heard reggie scream to Sweet Pea

before it got out of hand i quickly walked over to the pricipals office and said: please come with me they are going to start a fight soon!  
Principal weatherbee walked with me and stopped the fight before it got out of hand.  
everyone went to class and i had biology so i walked there

in the biology classroom

hello everyone! today we are making pairs for the rest of the year, wel i am going to make them so no one feels left out! i heard the teacher say.  
i heard some grumbling in the room but it whas silent fast cause everyone wanted to now who whas there partner.

i had class with: Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Jughead, Reggie, Melody and Valerie (this whas biology for super smart students, yeah i also dont know how reggie got in here)

okay the pairs are:  
Archie and Valerie  
Reggie and Melody  
Kevin and Fangs  
Sweet pea and Veronica  
Betty and Jughead  
Cheryl and Toni

No miss i cant go with the Queen of the buskers! i heard Cheryl sream   
No way in hell i am letting my Girlfriend with that moron alone! i head Reggie scream  
Sweet pea's response whas: i cant be a greater moron than you! and he whas right

silence everyone! go sit next to your'e pair!

in silence everyone went to find their partner (but i did not miss the death glare Cheryl gave Toni)   
okay now everyone gets this lesson to get to know eachother!

Jughead sat down next to me and said: how you doin blondie?  
I sended him a glare and said: very good 'juggie' (he just smirked at the nickname) what about you?  
fine thank you. he answered.  
sooo you know my mom? i asked, i mean we had to talk, right?  
uhm yeah.... my dad and she used to date... so i heard alot about her.  
i almost yelled but i controlled myself. THEY what?! she is married!   
Hey hey! Calm down, betts (yes i blushed because of the nickname) they dated before we were even born! she actually left my dad for yours.  
he sid calm.  
How can you be so calm about this? i asked  
well it whas before our time, and my dad got married got me and my sister. youre mom got (probably) happy with you. he explained  
okay moving on, what are youre hobbies? i said moving on to another subject  
well, i like writhing...... i am writhing a novel right now. about jasons death. what about you? man he is handsome  
OMG i love writhing! can i read youre novel? and come check out the Blue and Gold, our newspaper! you could joing, we need someone so yeah! yes i get very excited from writhing!  
i could see him thinking and i wondered what.  
okay betts, you can read on of mine if i can read one of yours! deal? he asked smiling really cute.  
deal!   
in front of us where Cheryl and Toni, they where fighting about some fashion trend and behin us where Veronica and Sweet Pea, and they obvioulsy liked eachother.  
on the other side i saw Reggie glaring at the two (jealous) while Melody whas trying start a conversation.  
Kevin and Fangs where flirting and Archie and Valerie kissing.

i wonder where this is going?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey here is the second part! i am completly new at writhing fanfiction so do you guys have any suggestions or ideas for further chapters??? the chapter will be longer and longer so the next one will be longer!!! ( btw already 204 hits OMG)   
> lyyy guys


	3. breathe  (jax jones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well here is chapter 3! in this chapter there may be a piece made from cheryl's perspective :) because i also really love Choni! also dont forget to leave comments, they will help alot!  
> (also more than 300 hits) :D  
> LYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration for this chapter: Breathe from jax jones :)  
> more notes at the end!

Betty's pov  
after school in the Blue and Gold office

i whas working on some story about the school cafeteria, when i heard a familiar voice speak behind me: Hey betts.... you uhm.... said i could come by the blue and gold, so here am i.

behind me stood the one and only Jughead Jones, the boy ive been thinking about all day and its driving me crazy!

yeah...uhm.. sure! i answered not sure what to say  
okay so i have a work of mine here, and you can read it if you let me read one of yours. he said in a cocky voice

wow cocky much, huh? i answered teasingly.  
he smirked at that comment and said: now.... i dont have all day!  
man he is hot  
Uhm betts?? hello? are you here? earth to Betty? he asked amused  
Uhm yeah, yeah.... uhm here is a work i made a few weeks ago, its nothing good so dont be to excited...... i mumbled trying not look at jughead.  
easy Blondie, here is one of mine, just dont expect to much about it. he said, almost nervous  
Is the big bad Serpent king nervous?! i asked laughing  
he kinda looked shocked that i dared to say that, but i didint stop him from joining my laugther

we were silently reading eachothers works,no it didint stop me from looking at him, he is really cute when he is concetrated it whas not even my fault! when he spoke (well technically sreamed) OKAY Betts this is not just okay this is awesome! he really sounded enthousiastic  
wow jeez jug (yes he smiled at the nickname) calm down! and thank you..... yours is also very very good you should really join the blue and gold. i said very excited  
uhm thank you bu.... he began but i couldnt help but cutt him of. NO Jughead Jones you are an amazing writher we could really use youre skills at the blue and gold!

i saw him thinking and i really couldn't see a yes or a no...  
Damn he really is everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, yes this is a very short chapter but that is because one of my best friend is in a crisis and i need to help her!   
> the next chapter will be extra long! i promise!  
> LYY


	4. the interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry of not uploading so long.... i had so much homework and i just didint know when i could upload... i tried twice but then i had to stop because of something and i didint know how to save this........  
> well im a thousend times sorry -x- me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more notes at the end

betty's view  
so...? will you do it? i aksed   
mmmmh, will i make you happy if i do it, blondie? he asked with that stupid smirk of his

okay i admit he is cute, but is such an asshole andd i can't stand him!

no you won't, you will do yourself a favor because you don't have to search for another school activity. i told him with a straight face.  
alright, alright! you win. i'm in. he said, defeated  
great! i said smiling  
well whats our first task? he asked  
OMG i have a great idea, what if we do an interview?  
okay that can work? with who?   
uhm... Veronica, Reggie and Sweet Pea, because there is already a love triangle going on.  
okay thats cool... we could also do Cheryl and Toni, they obviously like each other  
yeah thats an great idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so happy this finally got uploaded!!!!!!! next chapter will be from cheryls view


	5. queen of the buskers and cheryl bombshell :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you can see in the title this chapter will be about choni. they will have a haters to friends to lovers.  
> it will be slowburn, srry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be Cheryl's POV more notes at the end

Cheryl's POV

Oh come on Josie, if you can be an river vixen i can be a pussycat! just this time, i promise! i said to Josie on of my best friends, also my former crush.  
we have been friends since highschool, but after a few months i developed a crush, wich went way too far.   
fortunaly for me, we are friends again.   
people know i'm bi, but they don't dare to say something about me. they are all scared of me.  
i don't mind that, i do mind that people say i'm loveless, because i'm not loveless! by farr.

Ugh fine Cheryl, but only because you're my favorite girl! she smiled at me.  
just as i wanted to respond, i whas cut of my sweet cousin and the king of the busker, i believe his name is Jughead?  
Hobo. i said looking at Jughead.  
Bride of hobo. i smiled at Betty. What can i do for you?  
Cheryl, hi. Betty said smiling at me.   
we wanted to ask you something... Jughead continued.  
well ask away and don't waste my time. i said  
We want to do an interview with the students of Riverdalehigh.... and we cant leave The HBIC away. Betty said, trying to convince me.  
maybe.... i answered. will there be other people present? and what will the interview be about? i questioned  
maybe, and we can't tell that, but you like chaos right? sooo are you up for a challenge? jughead smirked at me knowing i never say no to a challenge.  
Fine ofcourse, im Cheryl bombshell, i can do anything. i answered challenging him.  
great meet us in the blue and gold office in ten. Betty said before me and jughead got into a fight.  
okay, toodles! i said before they walked away.

-ten minutes later-

i knocked at the door and almost instantly it got opened by Betty.  
Cheryl, hi come in!  
i walked in and the first thing i saw whas:  
Oh hi there Queen of the buskers! i said in a very mean tone  
Toni turned around immediatly.   
Oh hi loveless queen. toni said back  
ouch that hurted  
Okay okay, lets sit down and don't kill eachother. jughead said trying to calm us down.  
WHY IS SHE HERE???? me and toni said at the same time  
well we needed the HBIC of both gangs..... you and Toni.  
UGH fine just lets get this over with.  
yeah... i said... what are we gonna do? i asked  
oh yess, we made a box with questions and dares, like truth or dare. Betty explained  
okay so we just take a paper and we do what it says? toni asked  
yes thats it. jughead said, if you guys are up for a challenge.... jughead added  
yes im in. i said  
so am i \\. Toni stated  
okay, letts get started. Betty said  
these are the rules: you both have to answer the question and you have to do the dare, jughead explained.  
alright who begins? Betty asked  
I will start. toni said, trying to piss me off.  
fine! i said  
she grabbed a paper from the box and read out loud: I dare you look in the eyes of cheryl/toni  
shit, i cant have her stare at my eyes!   
alright easy! she said turning to me  
the moment we locked eyes i felt a shiver run up my spine, yes she definitly has pretty eyes, not that i would ever admitt that  
okay my turn as i looked away from toni to take a paper from the box.  
i took one out if the box and said: say 2 things that is pretty about the other   
do we both have to answer that? toniasked  
yes. Betty said while recording everyhing  
okay well, your'e hair isn't that bad, and you kind of have pretty eyes. i said  
yeah you have nice hair aswell and i like your'e eyes. toni said  
why does this feel so weird? i hate her, i can't stand her! i tought to mysel  
i-i can't do this, toodles. i said before i ran off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo here is the interview. hope you guys like it :D


	6. unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheryl and toni have their first real talk, sorry for the angst\
> 
> also sorry for not uploading in so long, i totally forgot this story because of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter sweeties :)

Cheryl's pov

i heard betty's muffled screams from behind the door but i couldn't do it anymore, it was way to intimate for my liking.  
couldnt she just leave me alone? just let me be the HBIC from this school and she could be the HBIC from her little gang.   
i heard footsteps behind me and quickly i took a deep breath and put on my usual fake smile, i turned around and saw none other than Toni Topaz herself.  
"what do you want, queen of the buskers?" i said in my usual sarcastic and mean tone, just wanting her to leave me alone  
"am i that bad? seriously?" toni asked me with a serious tone, she seemed genuinely upset about it, i wonder why? she hates me and i hate her  
"well you annoy me, just leave and dont speak to me again" i smirked, geez why can't she just leave me alone? it isnt like she cares for me so why bother asking me  
"well i happen to see youre in alot of pain so why don't you just tell me whats wrong" she putts a hand on my shoulder and i panic "get youre serpent hand OFF of my body"my voice trembled a bit, she really caught me off guard and i didnt like it one bit, what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short i just dont have the time :(

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a very small chapter but thats because i have to sleep so tomorow i will try to put up an extra long chapter lyy


End file.
